This invention relates to warp knitted fabrics, and more particularly to multi-layered warp knit fabrics having a novel four bar stitch construction utilizing spun yarn as one of the layers.
Multi-layered warp knit fabrics using spun yarn are known, but because the stitch construction of these fabrics requires that the spun yarn be knitted in to provide a stable knit structure that will not distort, the knitting speeds are below the desired commercial range of 600 to 2000 stitches per minute. One way to increase the knitting speeds is to use a laid-in rather that a knit stitch for the spun yarns so as disclosed in my Canadian Pat. No. 688,246 issued June 9, 1964. This particular construction places the back bar spun yarn in the middle of the fabric where it is not exposed to either surface whereas it would be highly desirable to have the visual and tactile asthetics of the spun yarn exposed in at least one surface of the fabric.